titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodrow "The Shepherd" C. Lamb
Appearance :Woodrow is rather thin, and he always wears a bow tie and uses a cane. Notable Equipment :The Mists of Releh ::"A wispy, withered tome... no larger than a mass-produced hotel drawer's Bible,"Recovering Tara Hughes, Post #2 with a single page marked. This page contains the book's only spell, "The Mists of Releh," which creates a screen of fog five yards around the target. This fog makes the target difficult for the average observer to notice--"so long as one does not do much to attract attention to themselves."Recovering Tara Hughes, Post #5 ::In addition to the concealing fog, this spell also brings overcast weather to the city where it is used. In addition, there is a chance it will bring in fog and a light rain to the location of the casting. ::According to Woodrow, it is a simple spell to cast: all the user must do is speak the words, "I invoke the Mists of Releh." Personality :Woodrow is a soft spoken, tepid, and kind man. He endears himself well to others and often wears a warm, comforting smile. Most of the BoE he comes into regular contact with treat him as an adoptive grandfather, and he doesn't do much to discourage their endearment. He spends most of his time at his picturesque New England home, or at his office in the East Tower, never really venturing far from his administrative duties. Rarely will he ever take to the field, and when he does, it elicits the attention of the BoE leaders themselves. If he's ever on a mission there is almost certainly an incredibly important reason why. :Because still waters, of course, run deep. Woodrow has solidified his position among BoE Administrators for being one of the most ruthless, conniving manipulators in the business. Much of their latest success can be attributed, in one form or another, to him. Not many of the higher ups even know what he does, but most seem to accept him regardless. They see a man who did his job, whatever it was, dutifully and with a smile. How could an old administrative employee pose them any threat? :Those that did know the truth, however, avoided Mister Lamb like the plague. Powers and Abilities Bad Luck :People just aren't themselves around Mister Woodrow Lamb. Mysteriously, they seem to do dumb things they would not normally do in his presence. Ignore something obvious, follow dangerous instructions, or make easily preventable mistakes. In short, people mess up around Mister Lamb. He can even, with time and focus, greatly amplify the effect. And unless one is aware of the effect itself, it becomes incredibly difficult to overcome. Many are apt to simply dismiss his power as bad luck. Weaknesses :Mr. Lamb's power cannot be focused on one particular person and he cannot choose for it not to affect one particular person. It has a constant area of effect that pervades physical barriers and passive mental barriers. The effect is stronger the closer a person is to Woodrow, and weaker the further they are away. It's extent is nebulous, but his powers are generally most effective at 10 yards or less. It cannot be turned off, only amplified for a set duration depending on how long he has spent focusing on a particular ritual. If one is aware of Mr. Lamb's powers over "bad luck" it becomes quite easy to overcome if the persons affected focus on their actions and carry them out deliberately. Generally, anyone using caution and mindfulness are a lot less influenced. :Woodrow is also old. He can't quite keep up like he used to, and it's starting to worry him for some very grisly reasons that will be listed shorty. He must use a cane to walk around, and can only really sustain a briskly paced power walk as he has a substantial limp. Running is simply not an option. :It also takes a lot of time and energy winning the supposed "favor" of an Outer God such as Nyarlathotep. Nearly all his time, energy, and mental fortitude is dedicated to organizing cults, studying maddening sanity-scouring tomes, and performing days long rituals. As a result, Mister Lamb has long since lost his grip on reality. He is a husk, a mere puppet with an act of sanity, capable of only what his master approves. Without his rituals, his set daily tasks, he becomes a crazed madman capable of little other than babbling incoherently whilst rocking back and forth in the fetal position. :If the target is unconscious or completely mad, Woodrow's power's affect on them is greatly amplified. Other Abilities :Mister Lamb is somewhat of an occult hobbyist. In his spare time, unbeknownst to most, he leads, keeps tabs on, and bolsters chapters of cults dedicated to Elder and Outer Gods. He is the member of a coven of manipulative witches and wizards whom worship and follow The Crawling Chaos, Nyarlathotep. He keeps many strange, otherworldly tomes and artifacts in his office and personal library that he privately scours over ever day. Muffled chanting can be heard from his office at nearly every hour of the day, and most simply ignore it. "The Ritual is ongoing. Do Not Enter! Thank you for your understanding." is posted in large, friendly letters on his office door. :Mister Lamb has access to cults around the globe, strange unholy artifacts, and incomprehensible tomes that can cast a litany of magical spells. Any item or resource Mr. Lamb makes use of (One item/critical social or cult connection per thread limit) will be detailed in his introductory post, and be subject to approval by other participants of the thread. History Backstory ---- :Woodrow grew up in a little town on the coast of Massachusetts. His childhood was a idyllic and, though somewhat odd at times, carefree. It was, however, cut woefully short. A great and mysterious curse seemed to be affecting the very town itself, and his family had gotten caught up in the middle of it all. One eventful night it all came crashing down around him, and Woodrow Lamb was changed forever. Recovering Tara Hughes ---- :After initial introductions with his fellow Brotherhood agents, Woodrow and his companions, HK-47 and Lt. Silas Hope make their way through Shoan city to the apartment of their target, Tara Hughes. Woodrow imparted one of his tomes, "The Mists of Releh," to HK to help disguise the robot as they slipped into the city undetected. While on their way to the apartment, however, Woodrow was nearly run over by a bicyclist, who had succumbed to Woodrow's constant "Bad Mojo" abilities. List of Character Appearances *Capture Mission: Recover Tara Hughes *Recovering Tara Hughes Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Occult Category:Magic Users Category:Titans Together